vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Desmond Miles
WARNING: This article contain spoilers of entire Assassin's Creed franchise. Summary Desmond Miles was a member of the Assassin Order and a descendant of numerous familial lines that had sworn an allegiance to the Assassins; including individuals such as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Connor Kenway. Desmond was a gruff and cynical individual, who held a serious outlook on life, despite this, he was not above jesting about his situation, and would occasionally crack jokes, although they rarely elicited a good reaction from anyone. Desmond could also be selfless and brave, an example being his decision to save his father from Abstergo, even if he thought of him as an "asshole", as he put it. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown, 9-B with illusions Name: Desmond Miles Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 25 by the time of his death Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Master assassin, Master acrobat, Master mastial artist and blade user, Stealth, Eagle Vision | All previous abilities, Mind Control (Can interface with neurotransmitters to issue commands to the human brain, thus allowing them mental control over humans), Illusion Creation (Able to project images and conjure realistic illusions), Reality Warping (Can turn thought into reality, Illusions created by the Apple can physically harm a target), Fear Manipulation (For the enemies that were spared, they'd be driven mad with terror and fall down in obedience to its wielder), Sleep Manipulation (Also capable of non-lethally incapacitating people), Teleportation (Al Mualim used it to teleport to various sections of the Masyaf gardens in his battle against Altaïr), Perception Manipulation (Capable of tricking and altering a target's senses), Duplication (Its wielder can use it to create multiple clones of himself in order to aid him in combat), Pain Manipulation (Can cause intense pain), Precognition (Taught Altaïr how to build a gun, centuries before guns were even invented), By charging it, a golden perimeter spread around the user, followed by a smaller, white perimeter, opponents within the golden perimeter will go mad and fight each other and opponents within the white perimeter will immediately die, Empathy Manipulation (Capable of turning enemies against their allies), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyse a target), Animal Manipulation (The Head of Saint Denis, which encased an Apple of Eden, could be used to make bats attack the opponent), Resistance to Mind Control (The Apple allowed Ezio to resist being controled by the Staff of Eden) Attack Potency: Wall level (Could deafeat and kill multiple guards at the same time, Capable of the same feats as Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Comparable to Daniel Cross, who can break through reinforced glass) | Unknown (Doesn't focus on destruction or physical damage, however, as its most powerful, the apple can turn illusory timelines into reality if no action is taken to stop them), Wall level with illusions (Illusions created by the apple can harm Altaïr and Rodrigo Borgia) Speed: Supersonic (Capable of the same feats as Ezio Auditore da Firenze) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human to Peak Human | Likely Athletic Human to Peak Human Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class KJ Durability: Wall level (Can keep fighting after being shoot, Capable of the same feats as Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Comparable to Daniel Cross, who can break through reinforced glass) | Wall level Stamina: Peak human (Can keep fighting after being shoot) Range: Melee, Higher with gun | At least Planetary (The Templars believed the apple to be able to control the entire planet), Likely far higher (As its most powerful, the apple can turn illusory timelines into reality if no action is taken to stop them) Standard Equipment: Hidden Blades and a gun | Apple of Eden Intelligence: Extremelly skilled fighter and assassin (Stated to have picked up all of Ezio's skills, also picked up some of Altair and Connor's skills due to Bleeding Effect) Weaknesses: Human weaknesses | Using the Apple excesifully can harm Desmond, however, he will be healed as soon as they spend a few second without using it. Key: Base | With the Apple of Eden Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Peak Human Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Characters Category:Resistance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fear Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Pain Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Aura Users Category:Madness Users Category:Death Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Animal Users Category:Unknown Tier